


Date Night

by SueGra



Series: Soulmate au - ByaIchi [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cake, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: It's a date night. As the title says.Let's hope, nobody forgot any important anniversary.Happens after The Orange dahlia and the purple orchid, but can be read separately.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo| Zangetsu
Series: Soulmate au - ByaIchi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here I'm again :D
> 
> This time this is just some fluff and smut.  
> No angst :D
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> This happen after The orange dahlia and the purple orchid, but can be read seperately

A lazy breeze joyfully played with some fallen autumn leaves. Gifting one to the reading lady, who was mesmerized by the book she read.  
She didn't care that there is a leaf on her head, she just wanted to read, to enjoy herself.

The past months as the new captain of the 13th Division was hard.  
Fortunately, she and Ichigo already knew each other well, they were able to work together. They easily found a common beat to work together as a lieutenant and captain.  
Of course, they needed to speak about everything, to catch up, but after that... it was easy.

But the others in the division?  
It was hard.  
They worked differently than Ukitake-san, they had different priorities and they were new in their position.  
Yes, Rukia was the lieutenant for two years maybe, but that wasn't enough time, to everybody get to know her well.  
Although, everybody was trying. 

In the beginning, they still mourned Yamamoto-san and they missed their dear captain.  
Everybody heard about Ichigo, about the Hero of the Quincy War and the Winter War. They knew that he is strong and powerful.  
But they didn't know him.  
Some even feared him.  
They feared him more than their Captain, even when she was scary as hell with her ice zanpakuto.

But slowly, they came to know him and soon everything was easier.

And after those hard months, the whole division got their weekend free.  
Which was unusual as everybody else was still working in their respective divisions.

Rukia turned a page when she felt Ichigo coming closer.  
She turned towards him when he stopped before her. He was anxious, and jitty. His orange hair was in a man bun and he wore a T-Shirt with "15" on the front and jeans. His usual.

"Hey, Rukia." started Ichigo. He almost said midget, but he wanted to ask some help, so he tried to be nicer than usual.

"Hey, Ichigo. Do you need me?" Rukia replied curiously. Her shoulder-length black hair was tucked behind her ears to not bother her while reading.  
She closed the book and put down to the bench beside her when Ichigo closed his eyes, to gather strength.

"Mmm. Yes. Please.  
I want to have a date with Byakuya and..." Ichigo started slowly, but when he said date, Rukia stopped him.

"You dense cabbage. I won't help you with your date. It's your date, you can't ask me to help you." Rukia replied slightly angrily. Her eyes were hard.  
Ichigo put up his hands defensively quickly, to calm down the midget.

"Not like that. I have everything. The cake, the meal, the music. I even asked Renji to keep Byakuya a little bit longer in their division."

"Then? If you have everything in order, why do you need my help?  
And baka Ichigo, Renji will tell him about your ask. He can't keep a secret even if his life depends on it. Baka baboon." said Rukia calmer than before.  
She was curious and a little bit miffed, that her best friend got a date night, got a boyfriend (even if that partner was her brother), and yet her soulmate, Renji didn't even ask her about being something more than friends. That idiot.

"I know that. Although you should ask him out, he will wait while you are both old and wrinkled. And then will he ask you out.  
But about my ask, I don't know what to wear. ..." replied Ichigo, but as soon as the sentence left his mouth Rukia's eyes started to gleam, and Ichigo began to regret his ask. But it was too late. 

"Why didn't you start with that?" questioned him Rukia, while standing up from the bench and pulling him toward his room. To his clothes.

"I did, violent midget." replied Ichigo, allowing himself to be lead. Sidestepping when Rukia tried to step on his toes for the midget.

"Baka," said Rukia, but she was already in deep thoughts.  
Ichigo was right, her idiot pineapple will wait till they are both old. She needed to act quickly, Ichigo will laugh on her.  
But first, they both need some clothes.

Later, when Byakuya finally arrived home after his sister arrived to free him from Renji, a note waited for him after a quick shower.  
``Please come to the terrace, I have a surprise for you  
Your Ichigo`` 

As he already knew about the date, because Renji couldn't keep it secret, he chose a nice kimono with a smirk. Everybody knew that Renji can't keep secrets. Or maybe that was Ichigo's goal? Hm.

He was curious about what will they celebrate, they weren't together that that long, to have anniversaries. Or maybe this could be just a date and not a celebrating dinner, Ichigo liked to surprise him and Shiro was the same. They were spontaneous usually.  
And it was great for them, even as a new lieutenant, the spontaneity matched them perfectly.

While Byakuya thinking he already arrived at the terrace, where Ichigo conjured an amazing scene. 

With many lightly scented candles with light music, which he recognized as Somebody to you by Banners. (Ichigo listened to it too much).  
A spread table, and in the middle there was an amazing roast with mashed potato and salad. It looked delicious and smelt delicious.  
He could feel something sweet also in the air, maybe there will be some desserts later? 

"Byakuya, you are here! You look amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed joyously with a lustful look in his eyes.  
Byakuya always looked soo perfect, and in that light purple summer kimono with his hair free, he looked gorgeous and hot.

"Ichigo, of course, I'm here. I live here.  
Thank you, you also look great. Rukia helped to choose it? I like the contrast between the dark blue kimono and your long orange, braided hair.  
You look good in kimono. You wear it with a born elegance." replied Byakuya. 

He gracefully walked to his partner and kissed him deeply.  
It started just an easy, welcome home kiss, but then Ichigo opened his lips to deepen the kiss. Ichigo didn't even try to dominate the kiss, he just let Byakuya do as he wanted and sunk into the pleasure. Because Byakuya can kiss...

When they broke up their kiss, their face was slightly red, and in their eyes the lust was evident. They wanted more. And soon it will be more. But first.  
Date night.

"So, what are we celebrating?" asked Byakuya as he sat down to the table.

"Nothing particular, " Ichigo said while sitting down and offering some sake when Byakuya nodded he poured some and continued " but also Rukia finally asked out Renji, or at least I hope so.  
I don't know, how did you not closed them into one room, to stop their wistful looks and the tension between them. I was starting to go crazy...  
Wait. " paused Ichigo, when he saw Byakuya's small smirk.

"You sent him to our office deliberately. You asshole. " Ichigo continued laughing.

"You caught me. I hoped that you would do something, to get them together finally. They goggled puppy and doe eyes at each other for years.  
After you saved her from the execution it became worse and yet nobody did anything. It was getting crazy.  
Yes.  
I tried to not intervene in Rukia's love life"

"No, you just leave it to me," answered Ichigo with a small pout.

"It worked, didn't it? Although what was the price of Rukia's help?" Byakuya asked curiously as he served himself.

"I gave her from this and some cheesecake. More than enough for two people. " when Ichigo said cheesecake Byakuya's eyes glinted up, he loved cheesecake. But he only ate on special occasions.

"Cheesecake? Did you give her OUR cheesecakes? Why? I thought you loved me" replied Byakuya while acting like he was deeply hurt and betrayed.  
While waiting for Ichigo's answer, he bit into the roast and it was delicious. Perfect.

"Yes. I give her from our cheesecakes. I made too many. And also I enjoyed myself while making it. I made three different savors, it was a little joke about us.  
And they are mini cheesecakes, I made dozens." answered Ichigo with a shrug. He made more than enough. Even some other captain can try it. And probably already did, if he knew Rukia well enough.

"What kind of savors? Ichigo. I need to know. My favorite dessert is cheesecake and I need to try all savor you made...Ichigo!" pleaded Byakuya to Ichigo who was already laughing. 

"Sorry, sorry.  
I made strawberry cheesecake, pineapple cheesecake, and reverse cheesecake. They got mostly the pineapple cheesecake."

"Sounds great. Wait...you just played a pun with your name, when you hate when others do it." 

"It's my name. I can play a pun on my name. Renji got the pineapple, because of his hair and the reverse is for Shiro."

"Oh my. Shiro will be also there?" asked Byakuya with a smile. 

"I'm always there, flower guy. The only thing I want to eat is you two and maybe some cheesecake, Kingsy and you are enough for me. "replied the suddenly appearing Shiro with a hungry, big grin.  
He was hungry but not for food, for them.

Their touch starved state was better, they were able to heal slowly with Shiro almost always there, and with their new relationship. Behind closed doors even Byakuya was touchy. And they enjoyed it fully, he understood them.  
He was theirs as they were his.

The three of them calmly ate the delicious food that Ichigo made while softly speaking and laughing and Byakuya almost enjoyed himself too much when they finally got to the desserts, alias to the cheesecakes.

He always favorited the strawberry cheesecake, but after trying Ichigo's.... he will always prefer Ichigo's. He will even beg to him, just to have some. And the reverse... Shiro's face when he realized why is that called reverse cheesecake( even when he was there when Ichigo made it, shh).  
It was perfect.

If Ichigo forgot, why he wanted this date in the first place, hush, sometimes that happens. No one will ask him about, not really.  
Who cares that the reformed Central finally accepted him as the Shiba Clan head and welcomed back the Shiba Clan to the Five Great Noble house? It's unimportant.

The important thing now is their hungry, lustful look in their eyes as they grazed their eyes on the other.

They quickly gravitated towards their bedroom, where the privacy seals instantly went up as they closed the door, because nobody should be able to hear or see them as they...pleasured each other.  
Nevermind that some wouldn't mind it if they would be able to see it, but that will not happen.  
Ever.

In the background, the Cosmic love softly played again and again as they sank into the pleasure.  
There were only three men, who loved each other, hands and feet as they touched each other and many kisses.  
Deep and playful.  
Sensual and light.

At first, it was just deep kisses and gentle hands but soon the three of them were without any clothes and they hungrily mapped each other bodies.  
Deep kisses, breathy moans, and begging. 

Ichigo gladly gave himself to them when they both turned towards him when they both turned to torture him with deep kisses and rough  
touches as they already knew that he loves it.  
He melted under their lustful eyes, under their greedy hands and mouths. 

He begged them while his mind was already half-gone. He couldn't think and he didn't want to. He just wanted to feel, to enjoy, to have them.  
He loved it when they dominate over him.  
He always felt safe with them, he could let down his defenses with them. 

Shiro and Byakuya's eyes met over Ichigo and the next second they joined a quick, but deep kiss. Shiro bit Byakuyas lips as they fought over the dominance, but after the first blood they broke up their kiss, only to return their attention towards their Ichigo.

They had one goal in their mind, to enjoy Ichigo, to make him boneless, to make him forget even their names in pleasure.  
And for that, they would do anything.

After that moment Ichigo only remembered possessive touches, deep kisses, hard firmness, two bodies moving tandem. And suddenly the stars. The boneless, blissed-out feeling. 

He was just sinking into the darkness, into nothing, when he started to feel gentle touches as they played with his hair, as they caressed him, the softly said sweet reassuring things.  
He heard a soft surprised laugh and a deeper, knowing chuckle. But luckily the loving touches didn't stop. 

When he opened finally his eyes he found himself in Byakuya's and Shiro's hug. He was in the middle and his partners beside him in a big cuddle.  
He felt good, tired, pleasured, and boneless, but good nevertheless.

Shiro gently helped him to drink some water and then they cuddled back together only to hear a soft rumble, that sounded like a purr.  
He wanted to look up, but a firm hand kept him down and Byakuya told him that it was him.  
He, Ichigo was purring.  
They didn't know, why or how, although Shiro had a hunch about it. And only told one word: half-hollow.  
Maybe he was right, but right now Ichigo just wanted to cuddle and sleep.  
He didn't care about the world anymore, he just wanted to be with them.  
That's all.

When Ichigo was snoring softly, Shiro lightly chuckled and said.  
"You know, Kingsy forgot the thing we were celebrating."

"What do you mean? He said it wasn't a celebrating date," answered Bakuya with a whisper.

"He forgot about it, he was thinking about you all day. Honestly, even the sky was pink. " here Shiro shuddered by the mere thought of pink sky. Then he continued.  
"You know, Kingsy was just accepted as Clan Head to the newly returned Shiba Clan."

"..." Byakuya at first couldn't even say anything from the shock but when he finally found his voice he asked. " Newly returned? You mean the five great noble houses are back?"

"Yepp. " Shiro popped the 'p' and continued while smirking like a mad cat or lizard " You can marry him if ya want. Your asshole elders should leave you two alone. But leave this for tomorrow or we will wake up our Kingsy.  
He looks so content now." Shiro stopped him from saying anything and he was right.

Ichigo, his soulmate, his partner looked soo content, soo peaceful between them.  
His always apparent scowl was nowhere, he was even smiling softly with an almost soundless purr.

Shiro was right and he would be a fool to miss this chance to rest with his mates.

Shiro just smirked wildly when he saw that even the flower guy closed his eyes and he also leaned close to his King and inhaled his sweet berry scent and closed his eyes.

They were good.  
They were happy.  
They were together.  
Finally.

The End  
(for now)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more, let's hope I can make it happen
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Edited(just some typo) 12.11.


End file.
